


Nouvelle génération

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Jossed, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur et Molly n'ont pas fini de compter leurs petits-enfants !</p>
<p>(Basé seulement sur les livres, écrit avant que Rowling détaille complètement la composition de la génération suivante de la famille Weasley)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouvelle génération

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling. Ecrit pour le thème "10" de 30-baisers.

Tous les étés, le Terrier est remplie de minuscules Weasley.

Il y a d'abord Victoire, l'enfant de la libération, cheveux d'or blanc, la grâce d'une fée même encore au berceau, plus encore maintenant qu'elle est un des honneurs de la maison Gryffondor. Elle a du sang de Vélane, dit toute la famille avec respect et admiration, même si Molly est persuadée que c'est aussi un peu parce qu'elle ressemble à Bill. Elle porte fièrement son nom, donne son avis sur tout et ne démord pas d'une conversation, y compris avec les adultes, avant de l'avoir fait valoir. Toujours prête à condamner ce qu'elle considère comme des injustices, à les combattre d'un air hautain et d'une poigne de fer.

Il y a ensuite Alcyone, la fille unique de Percy et Penelope, pâle et discrète, meilleure élève de son année de la maison Serdaigle, qui semble parfois porter tous les espoirs de ses parents sur ses épaules ; et Molly s'est parfois inquiétée pour elle, mais en fait il n'y a pas de quoi. Même si elle donne toujours l'impression d'être timide et effacée, en fait elle joue et rit et s'amuse exactement comme les autres, juste en faisant moins de bruit.

Il y a Chloe, la petite soeur de Victoire, blonde et merveilleusement belle comme elle, mais si différente autrement, calme où sa soeur est brûlante, observant placidement sans intervenir, souriante et sage. C'est elle qui a appris à cuisiner presque aussi bien que Molly sans jamais rien lui demander, juste en l'observant en silence. C'est aussi elle qui entraîne Alcyone dans sa chambre et ne l'en laisse ressortir qu'avec des coiffures compliquées et des fleurs dans ses cheveux châtain, parce qu'elle trouve que les gens _devraient_ la regarder aussi.

Il y a Fred, le fils aîné de George, cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux et sourire malicieux. Molly a peut-être vieilli, mais elle le trouve encore plus terrible que l'autre Fred l'était - son Fred à elle, celui qui restera à jamais le vrai Fred pour elle. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de recycler les noms comme avec ses enfants on réutilisait les vieux vêtements. Si c'était pour rappeler, en quelque sorte, l'esprit de Fred, c'est réussi, mais c'est difficile pour tous, cela doit être difficile pour lui. Elle se demande parfois s'il ne fait pas autant de bêtises parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui ; et puis quand elle est _vraiment_ énervée, elle se demande comment sa mère fait pour le supporter. "He, elle m'a épousé, après tout !" a répondu George quand elle lui a posé la question.

Il y a James, le fils aîné de Ginny et Harry, le premier de ses petits-enfants à ne pas s'appeler Weasley, comme Ginny ne s'appelle plus Weasley ; et c'est stupide d'être affectée par ça, Weasley n'est même pas le vrai nom de Molly, mais c'est l'identité qu'elle s'est créée au fur et à mesure des années passées au Terrier. James semble passer une bonne partie de son existence au terrier à prouver qu'il mérite tout autant d'être traité comme un grand que Fred, malgré leurs deux ans de différence. Molly soupire et pense qu'il aurait pu choisir un meilleur modèle. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas _charmant_ , mais il est impossible de savoir quand il dit la vérité. "Rarement" semble une bonne moyenne.

Il y a Rose, l'aînée de Ron et Hermione, et Molly n'a pas connu Hermione petite fille, mais elle est persuadée que leurs attitudes devaient être exactement les mêmes. Rose est sérieuse, raisonnable et attentive, parfois presque trop, et très obstinée. Elle aime les livres, elle aime les devinettes, et elle adore les histoire plus que tout. Arthur a essayé un jour de lui en raconter une, mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était elle qui parlait et lui qui ouvrait de grand yeux lumineux devant les diverses façons d'apprivoiser une créature protéiforme nommée Internet.

Il y a Albus, Albus et ses yeux vert profond comme ceux d'Harry, qui contrairement à son frère réfléchit beaucoup, parle peu, et toujours pour dire des choses qu'il pense vraiment. Ce sont des choses enfantines et charmantes, mais avec une certaine sagesse quand même ; et Molly se demande encore s'il y a cette sorte de magie dans les noms qui n'a pas encore été étudiée. Mais alors il dit quelque chose d'incroyablement naïf, et alors elle l'embrasset et le serre dans ses bras, pour le remercier d'être un vrai enfant.

Il y a Lily, qui a les cheveux flamboyants comme une vraie Weasley, plus encore que la grand-mère dont elle porte le nom, alors ce n'est pas grave si elle ne s'appelle pas Weasley non plus. Et c'est la troisième fille de Ginny, ce qui réjouit particulièrement Molly, parce que cela veut dire que son goût pour les familles nombreuses s'est peut-être transmis, finalement. Wait and see. Même si Ginny a attendu, pour commencer, d'avoir mis un point final à sa brillante carrière de Quidditch, donc elle ne l'égalera pas sur ce point. Lily est malicieuse et énergique, une boule de feu qui court partout dans la maison, qui parle fort et rit plus fort encore.

Il y a Hugo, le deuxième enfant de Ron ; c'est Hermione qui a choisi son nom. Il s'agit du nom d'un poète français presque aussi génial que William Shakespeare, dit Arthur avec enthousiasme, parce que c'est un Moldu, mais il n'a presque rien lu, bien sûr. Hugo est calme et pondéré, avec une certaine tendance à être complètement dans la lune ; on peut même dire qu'il a souvent besoin qu'on crie plusieurs fois son nom près de ses oreilles pour qu'il consente à redescendre sur terre et à vous regarder avec un grand sourire désarmant.

Il y a Helen, la fille de George. Elle est venue bien longtemps après son frère, et quand Molly a demandé à George s'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial, il a dit : "C'est un accident !", l'a faite sauter dans ses bras, et lui a fait risette comme si c'était la chose dont il était le plus fier. George a toujours adoré les accidents, et Molly ne l'en blâme pas le moins du monde ; il lui semble qu'elle ne se lassera jamais d'avoir des petits-enfants. Contrairement à son frère, Helen peut être sage, très sage. Du moins, quand un adulte la regarde. Elle aime qu'on la regarde. Heureusement qu'au Terrier il ne manque pas d'yeux pour ça. Molly apprendra à ne plus jamais la laisser seule avec Hugo et Lily ; même seule contre deux enfants plus âgés, les résultats peuvent faire très, très peur.

Et il y a parfois aussi Ted Lupin, ou le dernier meilleur ami de Fred, et tout ce petit monde court, saute, chante, danse, roule et déboule dans tout le Terrier. Ils ne viennent que l'été, bien sûr. Ils grandissent tellement vite, et _tous en même temps_ , qu'on ne les voit pas changer. Enfin si, mais il faut y faire très attention ; Molly et Arthur ont bien l'intention de ne pas en rater une miette.

Ils ne sont pas tous là tout l'été, bien sûr, ils ont d'autres familles et d'autres amis à voir, mais il y a toujours quelques jours au moins où ils arrivent à se retrouver. Alors, devant cette accumulation de monde, le Terrier semble plus petit que jamais. Les parents dorment dans leurs anciennes chambres, avec leurs plus petits enfants, tandis que les Grands ont le privilège d'aller dormir entre eux dans des tentes, dans le jardin. L'une d'entre elles est celle que Ron, Harry et Hermione utilisaient l'année où ils ont sauvé le monde, mais les enfants ne savent pas laquelle c'est ; ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas très au courant des événements aux-mêmes, ayant du mal à distinguer la réalité du mythe familial. Ron, Harry et Hermione préfèrent que cela reste flou, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Molly et Arthur n'avaient souvent pas le temps de jouer avec leurs enfants ; parce qu'ils étaient si nombreux, qu'il fallait bien travailler pour les nourrir et s'occuper d'eux, et qu'il fallait bien être strict parfois pour leur apprendre à devenir des gens comme il faut. Mais là, il semble à Molly que toutes ces tâches pénibles ont été laissées à leurs parents et qu'il ne leur reste que la meilleure part, leur cuisiner de bons gâteaux, leur tricoter des vêtements, et organiser des divertissements qui rendront chacune de leurs vacances inoubliables.

Il y a les soirées où tous les enfants chantent ensemble leurs chansons préférées - les grands, les petits, ceux qui savent, ceux qui ne savent pas - et qui se terminent toujours quand Arthur et Molly ressortent leurs vieux disques et que tout le monde tente de reprendre les paroles sans les connaître.

Il y a ces jeux de piste qu'ils organisent tous les ans, sur une idée de Charlie au départ, mais qui a été largement rejoint par Arthur, Molly et quelques-uns des parents depuis ; il y a des ramifications dans toute la maison, tout le jardin, et plus loin encore, mélange de rituels immuables et de nouvelles découvertes à chaque fois. Depuis le début, les plus jeunes enfants ont grandi, et ce sont maintenant les grandes filles qui sont passées de l'autre côté. "Tu caches toujours aux même endroits, grand-père," disent-elles, "on finit par s'en rendre compte ! Nous, on aura de meilleures idées." Et c'est maintenant Rose qui résout les énigmes, James qui monte en haut des arbres avant même qu'on s'en rende compte, Albus qui fouille patiemment les buissons jusqu'à trouver les objets cachés, et Lily, Hugo et Helen qui courent derrière en poussant des cris ravis avant qu'on leur donne leur part d'épreuves. Et c'est Ted qui prend les apparences les plus divers pour jouer des personnages aimables ou menaçants.

Et à la fin, ils se retrouvent autour de la table du dîner, les grands poussent de grands soupirs de satisfaction en se promettant de faire encore mieux la prochaine fois, les moyens sont tous auréolés de la fierté d'avoir gagné et racontent tout à leurs parents dans les détails, et les petits commencent à s'endormir en plein milieu du dessert. Molly et Arthur, la main dans la main, regardent leurs enfants, leur dizaine de petits-enfants, et vérifient une fois de plus - ils ne sont pas biaisés, ou si peu ! - qu'ils ont la plus merveilleuse famille du monde.


End file.
